FlutterClan Challenge Collection
by Shadefrost
Summary: I technically don't need to do FlutterClan challenges, seeing as I'm the admin, but I want to, because hey, they are pretty awesome. XD Rated T cause, ya know, what's the fun without violence?
1. Dark Star- part 1

"Mist!"

"Mother!" The little black and silver she-kit was blinded by claws and flying blood. She darted one way, but saw only an inky black kit, her dead litter mate, lying motionless on the ground. She screeched and whirled around in panic, but there was nowhere to go.

"Mother!"

The next thing she saw was claws slash her mother's throat, blood pouring out of the wound and the limp body hitting the ground with a sickly thudding noise.

The thud turned into thunder for the she-kit. It was as if she were in a bubble. She was frozen. She could see claws flying, cats opening their mouths in soundless screeches, but all she could see, and hear, was her mother letting out a dying screech, and falling to the ground. Again, and again, and again.

Then she collapsed, and everything went black.

* * *

Sootkit's eyes snapped open as his mother, Dewflight, nudged him awake.

"Sootkit, remember,your ceremony will be today, and just look at your pelt!" His sister, Honeykit, edged away. But his mother caught her, and started to fiercely lick each of them. Soon, they were apprentices, ready to train.

* * *

Mistkit woke up in the nursery. She had a loving mother, and kind siblings, but she felt left out, and every night, she had horrible nightmares about a battle, and a silver cat falling dead that somehow made her freeze, made her world collapse. As she became Mistpaw, along with Beetlepaw and Grasspaw, her memories came back.

Her mother, Flight, had been murdered.

By Mistpaw's own Clan.

Linelineline

"Sootwhisker, Honeyflight, Sootwhisker, Honeyflight!"

Sootwhisker thought he would burst with pride as he went to sit vigil with his sister.

* * *

"Roseleap, I need to talk to you in private. It's important," Mistpaw urged her "mother". Roseleap got to her paws with a sigh, and followed Mistpaw into the woods.

As they reached a clearing, Mistpaw's claws unsheathed.

"You killed my mother." Mistpaw snarled.

Roseleap drew back, a glint of fear showing in her eyes.

"You killed Flight!" Mistpaw leaped towards Roseleap, teeth bared. Roseleap got in a crouch, ready to defend herself. Mistpaw stepped towards the right, but at the last second, leaped left, throwing Roseleap off guard, and battering her with swift blows. Mistpaw quickly delivered a killing blow, before finding a patch of fox-dung, and spreading it near Roseleap's body. She washed the scent of blood off herself, and Roseleap. She raced towards the camp, leaving Roseleap to be found.

* * *

Sootwhisker pressed against his sister, Honeyflight. They prepared for battle against ShadowClan, one of WindClan's worst enemies.

* * *

Mistpaw was not caught, and became Mistleaf, and the next to fall victim to her claws were Grassflight and Beetleclaw, her foster siblings. This time, she simply let them drift down a stream.

* * *

Sootwhisker and Honeyflight battled side by side, as ShadowClan's ranks rolled over them

* * *

Mistleaf found her next target, Flowerstar, a pretty cream she-cat and the leader of RiverClan. As she battled with her, however, she was killed, swiftly, as Flowerstar was a merciful leader. She roamed the Dark Forest for many years, learning she had done wrong. She knew she had done wrong by now, of course, but wouldn't be admitted into StarClan, for the depth of her crimes was too great.

* * *

Sootwhisker lay in the medicine den, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

The medicine cat shook his head sadly. "He's not going to make it."

Sootwhisker heard Honeyflight's screech of pain, and he joined the ranks of StarClan.

* * *

**Years later...**

* * *

Sootwhisker darted after a squirrel, slamming his paws down on it. When he looked up, in front of him he saw tangles of dark, dead, trees and rotten leaves. A silver and black cat disappeared into the trees, and Sootwhisker felt his heart stir.

What he did not know, however, was that Mistfeather felt the same.

"Wait!"

The cat turned at Sootwhisker's call.

"What's your name?" Sootwhisker asked.

"...Mistleaf. My name is Mistleaf." Mistleaf murmured nervously.

"I'm Sootwhisker. Tell me, what did you do to get in that foul place?" Mistleaf's voice sounded like the most beautiful sound on the planet to Sootwhisker.

"I-I killed my foster mother, and siblings, and tr-tried to kill my Clan leader, after they led an attack that killed my mother, a rogue," Mistleaf's voice trembled and broke several times, and Sootwhisker could hear deep regret.

"I'm sure they would forgive you. I can tell you know you've donew wrong and want to put it right?" Sootwhisker's comment sounded more like a question, full of hope.

Mistleaf sighed and shook her head, slumping down onto the foul earth. "I 's not going to happen."

Sootwhisker stepped acroos the border, flinching at the slimy earth. "Can we... Meet here? Just once, to see how it goes?"

Mistleaf jumped at the touch of fur, relaxing as she saw it was Sootwhisker. "Yes... That would be fine."

Sootwhisker smiled, laying against her. "I'll meet you soon."

Mistleaf nodded hurriedly, darting away as Sootwhisker did the same.

* * *

The next day, or night, for Mistleaf, passed too quickly. They continued to meet, for many, many moons. Sootwhisker silently pleaded for StarClan to accept her, but however much he begged, his pleas always went unheard.

Sootwhisker leaped to the border, wrapping his tail around Mistleaf. Purring loudly, Mistleaf leaned into him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Roseleap and Honeyflight, who had met by chance, suddenly scented a rancid odor as Sootwhisker came back from his "hunting trip" looking much more cheerful than usual.

Roseleap stepped towards him, smelling an odor she hadn't scented in years.

"Mistleaf..." She murmured to herself.

Sootwhisker's eyes widened in shock. "W-what was that?"

"You've been meeting with Mistleaf, haven't you?"

"Mistleaf! Roseleap, isn't that the cat that killed you?! Sootwhisker, please say it's not true." Honeyflight's eyes widened.

Sootwhisker hung his head. "I-I love her. I'm sorry Roseleap. Honeyflight."

"N-no..." Honeyflight took a step back. "I won't believe it. You are NOT in love with a murderer."

"You have to understand!" Sootwhisker wailed. "Mistleaf told me! She regrets all she did! She's not lying, you can hear it in her voice!"

Honeyflight simply turned and fled into the woods.

"You have betrayed us. You could have been mates with a RiverCkan cat, a WindClan cat, a ThunderClan cat, even a ShadowClan cat! But a Dark Forest cat?! Out of the question! If we discover you meeting her again, we shall have no choice but to exile you." Roseleap glared at him.

Sootwhisker shrank back. "Exile... From where?" He was afraid of the answer.

Roseleap stood tall.

"StarClan."

* * *

**(There's gonna be two parts to this. Don't worry, it's not a forever cliffhanger. I'm not that cruel. XD hope you liked it!)**


	2. Dark Star- part 2

Sootwhisker backed away, cowering. He ran into the thick undergrowth, thinking about what Roseleap had said.

_if I keep meeting her, I'll be exiled, if I stay here, I can't meet with her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being exiled, I could be with her forever, without having to sneak out or be questioned._

Sootwhisker sighed. It was impossible to decide. After a dew days, he gave up and went to the dark forest, where Mistleaf was waiting for him. She quickly got to her paws.

"Sootwhisker! Where have you been? I've missed you!" She pressed against him, purring. Sootwhisker's tail twined with hers. "Mistleaf... Roseleap found out, that we've been meeting."

Mistleaf's eyes snapped wide open. "Oh no... No... They're not going to let us meet, are they?"

Sootwhisker looked down. "Well... We... We could... But I would be exiled. Exiled from StarClan."

The silver she-cat sighed. "I'm sorry. We can't meet anymore. You won't be taken from StarClan because of me." She turned and streaked into the woods.

Sootwhisker looked up. "Mistleaf! No! Wait!" His wails echoed through the woods, but Mistleaf continued running. As she was almost out of sight, she turned. Her voice broke as she called.

"Sootwhisker! Goodbye... I love you." And then she disappeared.

Sootwhisker stared after her longingly.

"Mistleaf..." He whispered. "I love you too."

Sootwhisker padded to his own territory. He quickly caught a wren, but only nibbled on it, not feeling hungry.

He stayed away from other cats, going into a shell.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He fled out of StarClan, pelting into the dark forest. He searched for Mistleaf's sweet scent, finally catching it and heading for it.

As soon as he saw her silver pelt, he noticed something was different. Her sleek figure was now plump.

"Sootwhisker! You came!" Mistleaf's voice was filled with joy. Sootwhisker was purring too hard to speak, so he simply nodded and pressed against her.

"I-I have to tell you something." Her whisper was soft. Sootwhisker stopped purring, fear racing through him. "What is it? Tell me."

"I'm... I'm expecting kits." Mistleaf whispered. Sootwhisker was shocked. "Is that- Is that even possible?!" Mistleaf shrugged. "Apparently it is." Sootwhisker pressed against her. "We need to start meeting again. I'll see you soon. When will the kits be born? Make sure not to push yourself too hard, okay?" Mistleaf nodded, twitching her whiskers. "I'm no medicine cat! But if I had to guess if say... About a quarter moon."

"A quarter moon! I'll take care of you, don't worry."

Mistleaf purred in amusement. "You do that."

Sootwhisker returned to the forests of StarClan, his heart racing with joy and fear.

_What if one of the kits dies? What if _Mistleaf _dies!_

He stopped, panting.

_Stop worrying. Mistleaf and the kits will be fine. You're going To be a father!_

He purred to himself, collecting brambles and making a nest for Mistleaf by the border of the Dark Forest, filling it with soft leaves he had found. He went for fresh-kill, as Mistleaf would need a lot for the kits. He quickly found himself pelting after a rabbit, his paws slamming down on it. It was at that moment he realize zed how hungry he was. He he placed the rabbit in his underground den, the entrance under a bush, and went to hunt for himself. He leaped onto the moor, but failed to find more prey. He went back to the woods, which in truth, he had always preferred, and quickly located a pheasant. He pounced on it, sinking his claws into it. He brought into his den, ripping off the feathers and using them for Mistleaf's den. He wolfed down the rest of the pheasant, and went to hunt again. He soon found a mouse nest, and he killed the baby mice, and the mother too. By this time, Mostleaf would be waiting for him. He snatched up the mice, quickly grabbing the rabbit as well, and ran to the border, where Mistleaf waited.

"Thank you... For everything. The nest and the prey." Mistleaf rubbed her cheek against his. She then ate the rabbit, and three baby mice. She shared the one and the mother with Sootwhisker. "I'll get some water." Sootwhisker purred, and quickly came back with a large clump of soaked moss. This happened almost every day, until it was time for the kitting. Her nets had been moved farther into the dark forest, and Sootwhisker remembered what he had seen Snowdrop,the medicine cat, do. He licked each kit as it came out, four in total. Sootwhisker sighed in relief, nudging some water towards Mistleaf.

"We should make them." Mistleaf nodded weakly.

"That one... Can be Ashkit." Mistleaf signaled to a silver she-kit.

"Perfect." Sootwhisker purred. "And that one Fogkit," he flicked his tail towards a dark gray tabby, another she-kit. A pure black one , with a silver mask that streaked out on her face, wriggled and mewled, then pawing at Mistleaf. This one too, was a she-kit, named Shadekit. The last one, a replica of her mother, was named Willowkit.

"I wonder of they can age. It would be cruel to have them newborns forever," Mistleaf asked. Sootwhisker shrugged in response. "I know the oldest cats in StarClan, everyone does. I'll see to it that they at least make it to apprentice." Mistleaf smiled and nodded. "You'd better go. I don't want your I get caught."

Sootwhisker nodded, and licking her ear reassuringly, he streaked out of the woods. He washed in the river before going to meet Aurora, the founder of StarClan.

"I was thinking... When newborn kits die, isn't it cruel to keep them that way forever? Unable to run, hunt, even see? Shouldn't they be able to grow into warriors here?" Aurora looked at him. "You have a point... But... I do to think there are any newborns here." Sootwhisker shrugged nervously. "Well, I'd like it if you consider my idea, and whenever there is any newborns... Well, you know."

Aurora must have found Mistleaf's kits, because tomorrow Shadekit had opened her eyes. They were blue, but they soon became specked with golden. Willowkit's were green, like her mother's but Fogkit shared Sootwhisker- and Shadekit's- eyes. Ashkit was oddeyed, one green and one blue. They both had the golden specks, however. Sootwhisker told them stories of the Clans they never knew, and took them into StarClan territory often. He conducted their apprentice ceremony himself, apprenticing Willowkit to himself, Shadekit to Mistleaf, and finding Roseleap and Honeyflight, telling them he had found kits, ones that were aging and must have died as newborns, and apprenticing Fogkit to Roseleap and Ashkit to Honeyflight.

Roseleap recognized them, however. She followed Sootwhisker, and found him talking with Mistleaf, who had another cat with her, a black and silver one. She leaped into the midst of them, knocking Willowpaw, Soothwhisker, and the strange cat away. She slit Mistleaf's throat.

"No!" Willowpaw cried.

Shadepaw backed away, eyes wide open. "No..."

"Mistleaf!" That was Sootwhisker, his screech of pain loudest of all. He turned on Roseleap, killing her as she had done with Mistleaf.

Fogpaw and Ashpaw soon found out. Honeyflight mediate,y forgave him. He didn't give up on his kits, though. He searched for cats to mentor Shadepaw and Fogpaw, soon finding a golden tom named Sunheart willing to mentor Shadepaw, and Flowerstar, a pretty cream, for Fogpaw. This group of cats soon became so close, it was as if they were a Clan. Ashpaw became Ashflame, Shadepaw Shadefrost, Willowpaw becoming Willowmist, and Fogpaw Fogpath.

Sunheart bore Flowerstar kits, Cedarkit and Splashkit, who were apprenticed to Fogpath and Ashflame. In time, their group grew and grew. They were thought of as a Clan.

And even though it was named MistClan, Mistleaf soon became nothing but a memory.

**Oh. Em. Gee. Now I needs to do a story on MistClan. Totally. Well, here's da allegiances. I bet ya thought I'd give you a happy ending! Well, I did, just not the happy ending you expected. :D**

**Leader: Flowerstar**

**Deputy: Shadefrost**

**Warriors:**

**Sootwhisker**

**Honeyflight**

**Sunheart**

**Ashflame**

**Fogpath **

**Willowmist**

**Cedarstrike**

**Splashwing**

**Apprentices:**

**Doepaw**

**Leafpaw**

**Queens:**

**none**

**Kits:**

**Whisperkit and Moonkit (siblings)**


	3. Flying High- Prologue

Lilystar stretched her shining white wings, her pure white pelt shining along with them. She sighed, watching Soaringkit and Earthkit. Earthkit was strange. He didn't have wings. His mother, in a moment of cruelty, had named him Earthkit to forever remind him he could not leave the ground. Soaringkit had been named just to make fun of him. Se sighed and turned away. Mothers could be cruel to deformed kits, and Bluemist was especially vicious. Soaringkit, a glossy tabby, stretched her wings, which were the same dark brown color as herself. She tucked them back close to her, looking sympathetically at Earthkit. Moonkit, the last kit, hovered shyly under a bush. Her silver pelt glistened in the shadows, and her white wings wouldn't help with hunting either. Bluemist opened her wings, taking off. Her wings were pure white, with a few turquoise feathers. Her blueish fur barely be seen against the sky. The kits were to have their ceremony today. She had decided who their mentors would be. Moonkit would have Grassflight, who, like her, had needed help coming out of her shell. Soaringkit would have Gingersplash, an energetic she-cat that would match with her personality. As for Earthkit... She would be Earthkit's mentor.

~alright! Prologue of... Many, many more chapters.

Allegiances of FlyingClan:

Leader: Lilystar- pure white she-cat with sparkling wings

Deputy: Silverwing- a silver she-cat with black markings with- you guessed it- silver wings. They have the occasional black feather.

Medicine cat: Willowmist- silver she-cat with white wings.

Warriors:

Blackfeather- pure black she-cat with white wings.

Nightsky- pitch black she-cat, but with white flecks, and white wings. She has piercing blue eyes.

Tigerswoop- brown tabby with majestic black wings

Sunstripe- golden tom with lighter stripes that can barely be seen. Has glossy gold wings.

Beechheart- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and black wings.

Crowheart- black tom with white streaks, and white wings with black feathers as well.

Blizzardfoot- Crowheart's brother. White tom with dark gray, almost black wings.

Grassflight- light brown she-cat, with white wings  
Gingersplash- a light ginger she-cat, with green eyes and white wings

Apprentices:

Snowypaw- white she-cat with silver wings

Cedarpaw- silver tom, with dark gray wings

Jaggedpaw- dark gray tom, with black wings

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, with goldwings

Mistypaw- light gray she-cat with soft fur, green eyes, and white wings.

Queens:

Bluemist- mate to Beechheart, mother of Soaringkit, Earthkit, and Moonkit.

Goldsplash- Golden she-cat with streaks of white, and white wings. Mate to Blizzardfoot, and mother to Icykit, Shadekit, Clearkit, Radiantkit, and Coldkit.

Grassflight- light brown she-cat, with white wings

Gingersplash- a light ginger she-cat, with green eyes and white wings

Kits:

Soaringkit- glossy brown tabby, with wings the same color,and brown eyes.

Moonkit- fluffy silver she-cat, with sparkling white wings.

Earthkit- chocolate brown tom, with no wings. GAAASSSSP

Icykit- white she-kit, with golden wings and ear tips

Shadekit- lithe, soft, she-kit with very dark gray fur, and a white chest and wings.

Clearkit- small, lithe, white she-cat, with glossy fur and dark gray, almost black, paws, chest, tail tip, and eartips. She has piercing blue eyes, and dark gray wings.

Coldkit- long furred white she-cat, with ice blue eyes, and dark gray, almost black stripes, legs, mask, tail tip, and chest. She has black wings.

Radiantkit- striking golden she at with sapphire clue eyes and white wings

Elders:

None.

THIS IS A NEW CLAN. THEY JUST STARTED IT, MKAY?~


End file.
